Aircraft are required to ground taxi between locations on airfields. An example is taxiing between a runway and the location (e.g. terminal gate) at which the aircraft's passengers are to board or disembark. Typically, such taxiing is achieved by using the thrust from the aircraft's engines to propel the aircraft forwards so that the landing gear wheels are caused to rotate. Since ground taxi speeds are necessarily relatively low, the engines must be run at a very low power. This means that there is a relatively high fuel consumption as a result of the poor propulsion efficiency at this low power. This leads to an increased level of both atmospheric and noise pollution locally around airports. Moreover, even when the engines are run at low power it is generally necessary to apply the wheel brakes to limit around taxi speeds, leading to a high degree of brake wear.
Reversing of a civil aircraft, e.g. away from a terminal gate, using its main engines is not permitted. When reversing is necessary, or in other situations where ground taxiing via main engine thrust is not practicable, tow trucks are used to manoeuvre aircraft around. This process is laborious and costly.
There is therefore a need for a drive system to power the wheels of an aircraft landing gear during ground taxi operations. There is also a desire to use such a drive system to pre-spin the wheels prior to landing, so that the wheels are already spinning at, or near, their initial landing speed on touch down. Such pre-landing spin-up is perceived to reduce tyre wear on landing, and reduce loads transmitted to the landing gear during landing.
Several autonomous ground taxi systems for both driving the wheels while the aircraft is on the ground and spinning them up prior to landing have been proposed in recent years.
An example is disclosed in US2006/0065779, which proposes a powered nose aircraft wheel system in which a clutch is used to switch between a mode in which the wheel can spin freely and a mode in which the wheel can be driven by an electric motor. The clutch can also operate to enable the motor to pre-spin the wheel prior to landing.
Such prior art systems are typically limited to nose landing gears because they take up too much space to be able to be integrated into a main landing gear in which much of the space around the wheels is taken up by braking systems. However, nose landing gears only support a small fraction of the vertical loads supported by the landing gear as a whole during ground taxi operations (approximately 5% of the aircraft weight). There may therefore be insufficient traction between a driven nose landing gear wheel and the ground to enable reliable aircraft ground taxiing. This is a particular concern when the aircraft centre of gravity is towards its aft limit and when the ground surface is slippery.
A prior art arrangement which is not restricted to nose landing gears is described in WO2011/023505. The disclosed system uses an actuator to move a pinion gear in and out of driving engagement with a ring gear mounted to the wheel hub. Roller gears have been identified as beneficial in such landing gear drive systems and have been disclosed in this context in WO2014/023939.